On shaky ground
by Vicis
Summary: Raoul returns to the Phantom after Christine leaves, intending to scare him away from her but sees something that changes his opinion of the man. Slight Erik/Raoul, mainly only a hug though


A/N So, first Phantom fanfic! Takes place during the final layer scene after Christine gives the Phantom back his ring and leaves, but before the Phantom disappears. Possibly slightly OOC, it depends on your interpretation of the characters: I personally think Raoul's such a nice person that this could probably happen, but I don't know about you. I own nothing! Please enjoy!

Raoul crept back after Christine had left; fully intending to ensure that the Phantom never bothered her again. He wouldn't kill that poor excuse for a man, no: he wouldn't stoop to that level, but words can be a more powerful weapon than violence. Words can break hearts. It wasn't Raoul's way to threaten but, as he reasoned with himself in an attempt to justify what he was about to do: this man (if he could even be called so) was dangerous, he was completely insane. Raoul saw it as his duty to protect his beloved Christine and, though he deplored the notion, if it came to violence; so be it. This monster had twisted her; he had hurt her and Raoul would put an end to it. He had seen that face before; he doubted if he would ever forget the warped visage of the monster that had tried to murder him, but he was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes when he reached the Phantom's home.

Curled into the foetal position, sobbing his eyes out, lay the man that Raoul could no longer force himself to consider a monster. Instead, Raoul was reminded somewhat of a child who had lost his parents in the street: someone scared, alone and scared of being alone. This murderer, this vile beast, was now howling like a wounded animal; howling for the loss of his love. The Phantom didn't hear Raoul approach; didn't notice under Raoul was standing right behind him. Raoul, for his part, had no idea why he was drawn to this broken being, but drew nearer anyway. The Phantom stiffened, having heard Raoul's footsteps.

"Christine?" he asked, remnants of hope still in his voice and heart, even though in his head he knew that she was gone and she was never coming back. He had ruined whatever sorry excuse for a relationship they had: ruined it as he always ruins everything.

"No." Raoul softly replied, amazed that someone capable of the act of murder could have any space for emotion in their body. To Raoul, murder was unthinkable; it defied everything that ever felt right or good so surely, in order to murder, one must be emotionless.

"Why? Why have you come back?" the Phantom yelled, his mood changing suddenly. He was now consumed, not with despair: but with anger. He was angry at Raoul for seeing him in this state, angry at Raoul for coming back to mock him, angry at Raoul for taking Christine away and, most painfully, angry at himself for allowing these things to occur. Raoul took his Christine, no. Not anymore. She wasn't his anymore. She was gone; gone forever and all because of this idiot who had the nerve to be standing before him. He should kill Raoul now, but he couldn't. That would only hurt Christine and he had already caused her enough pain. "I let you go. You have your freedom. You have Christine. You have everything I ever wanted. Do you seek still to mock me?"

Raoul stood stock still. What could he say now? He couldn't deny that originally his intentions were to ward the Phantom away from Christine: even if he had tried, the Phantom would never have believed him. However, now all he wanted was to fix the broken wing of the injured bird in front of him and help it to fly again. He opted for the truth, as he couldn't just leave and he couldn't lie. Not now.

"I cannot deny that my intentions were to drive you further from Christine, but..." Another cry of anguish from the Phantom. Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? The Phantom was in a worse state now than ever and it was all thanks to him.

The Phantom stood up suddenly and Raoul took a hasty step back, subconsciously raising his hand to eyelevel, his fear shining through the eyes now partially hidden by his hand. The Phantom faltered and sighed, defeated as something broke further in him.

"Is this all anyone thinks of me? That I am so cold hearted that I will murder them without a second thought? Lower your hand Raoul. I don't wish to cause Christine anymore heartache."

Shakily Raoul obeyed as the Phantom again sank to the floor. Raoul still did not entirely trust the Phantom not to hurt him. He couldn't resist asking: "Why?" The word had fallen from his lips before he had really thought about it.

The Phantom hesitated, not entirely sure how to reply: should he send Raoul away, or dare he confide in the one who stole everything from him. Either way, Raoul could hardly hate him any more than he already did. Making up his mind quickly, unsure whether his decision was right or even rational, he replied: "I'm tired."

Not entirely sure of what he had heard; Raoul remained still and silent, still not confident that the Phantom would honour his vow not to hurt him. He was also shocked that the Phantom would admit what Raoul thought he had heard.

Taking Raoul's silence as permission for him to continue, the Phantom simply stated "And it hurts."

Still unable to believe his senses, but somehow drawn to the man who had once seemed so terrifying, but now sat broken on the floor, Raoul took a shaky step forward, ensuring he could still jump back out of harm's way if necessary.

"I just want it to stop hurting. I just need it to stop." Upon hearing this admission, Raoul's common sense took a back seat and he spoke.

"Phantom?" He said hesitantly, unsure of what he was going to say or even how to address the man before him.

"Erik." The Phantom muttered as if reading Raoul's mind. "My name is Erik."

"Erik..." Raoul began; glad he was finally able to fit a name to the Phantom. It was good, it suited him somehow and it made him less of a monster and more of a man. "Erik, perhaps it would be better if I just left..."

No reply. Raoul crept closer, putting his hand on Erik's shoulder, yet still Erik would not even look at him. Kneeling before him, Raoul tipped Erik's face up to him and just sat there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. When the tears started to flow from Erik's eyes once more, Raoul's compassion won out over his common sense and over propriety and he stretched out a shaky hand to remove the mask covering half of Erik's face. Erik flinched away from him, moving to hold onto the mask.

"I've seen your face before Erik" Raoul softly reminded him before placing his hands on top of Erik's to gently tug the mask away. Erik turned from him, covering his face with his hands.

"Erik," Raoul pleaded, "Erik please..." He couldn't bear to see anyone hurting, not even the man who threatened to tear Christine and him apart. It was in Raoul's nature: he simply cared, some might say too much.

At his words Erik turned to face Raoul once more, yet kept his face covered, certain Raoul would turn from him the instant it was revealed. Erik was confused as to why he wanted Raoul to stay: only a few minutes ago he nearly murdered the man.

Raoul had no intention of letting Erik remain hidden and reached out to first wipe the tears from the eye that he could see. After doing so, he reached out once more; this time pulling gently on Erik's arm and making him remove his hand to uncover his face. Raoul then wiped the tears that had flowed beneath the mask, before making a snap decision and pulling Erik into his embrace.

"Just cry." Raoul murmured in Erik's ear, surprised the man was just sitting there, allowing Raoul to hug him. "Let it out. You'll feel better."

They remained cradled together until Erik could cry no more. Raoul then placed a gentle kiss to Erik's forehead, in the manner that one would to comfort a distraught child as Erik began to fall asleep in Raoul's arms.

It was the best night's sleep Erik had allowed himself to have since he first saw Christine.


End file.
